The publication “Compact cryogenic self-aligning fiber-to-detector coupling with losses below one percent” (A. J. Miller, A. E. Lita, B. Calkins, I. Vayshenker, S. M. Gruber, S. W. Nam; Optics Express, 9102, 9 May 2011, Vol. 19 No. 10, Optical Society of America) discloses a packaging technique for coupling light from a single-mode telecommunication fiber to cryogenic single-photon sensitive devices.